Sur le toit
by Serafina Malfoy
Summary: Vous mettez un Sirius , que vous coincer sur le toit en compagnie de.... et vous obtenez...pr ceux qui me conanissent, c une fic sur mon couple fav', les otres allez lire, vs comprendrez!!!ps: I love Reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*chap 3up enfin*
1. Default Chapter

_Ben oui je m'attèle à une nouvelle fic… je sais c'est pas bien ,car j'en ai deux longues sur le feu , pis aussi plein de minific, mais bon, on est lundi , pis j'ai fait 6 pages de sphère alors… Je peux bien me faire plaisir ! cette fic est un parallèle avec mon autre fic HP et l'ange de la mort. Si vous l'avez pas lu, c'est pas grave vous comprendrez , il explique juste ce que Harry découvre vers le chapitre 7, ou à peu près. Je sais pas trop a quel moment je l'arrête on verra bien. Pour ceux qui me connaissent un peu, sachez que c'est basé sur mon couple favori ! ceux qui voient pas, lisez vous saurez !_

Sur le toit

Sirius était assis sur le toit de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, les yeux rivé sur les étoiles qui scintillaient au firmament. Il était heureux, et en même temps il avait besoin de faire le point. Lui pauvre accusé à tort, devenu évadé, se retrouvait comme professeur de DCFM à Poudlard, avec son meilleur ami, enfin le seul qui lui restait comme assistant. 

On venait de lui annoncer l'arrivée de Remus, il était plus qu'heureux quand il l'avait appris, il en avait même sauté de joie ! Pouvoir voir son filleul tout les jours et en plus être avec son ami à Poudlard s'était la meilleure chose qui aurait pu lui arriver. 

Quand il s'était évadé d'Azkaban, cela faisait déjà presque trois ans, il n'aurait jamais imaginé un aussi bon happy end... enfin tout n'était pas si rose, Voldemort était de retour, et il se passait des choses un peu bizarres à Poudlard mais pour lui s'était bien. La situation s'était plus qu'arrangée pour lui. 

Il ne lui manquait plus que la réhabilitation, et puis une femme aussi tant que l'on y est. Et pourquoi pas un cheval ? ! Mon pauvre Sirius tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ? Comment pourrais-tu sortir avec une femme ? T'a tellement la trouille ! J'ai pas la trouille ! Si tu l'as, je le sais ! T'as peur d'être 'rouillé' de ne plus savoir t'y prendre… Après tout ça fait quinze ans que tu n'as plus eu de femme. Qu'est-ce que ça a pu me manquer en prison d'ailleurs…

Il devait reconnaître que sa conscience avait raison, même si il détestait l'admettre… En quinze ans, ça lui faisait bizarre quand il voyait une femme. Il avait envie de certaine, il ne s'en cachait pas, mais il avait la trouille, il devait le reconnaître… mais il avait la trouille quand même. 

Si jamais il se retrouvait avec une femme et qu'il n'arrivait à rien, il aurait l'air fin.. Pour un mec c'était quand même chiant. Les femmes elles, elles pouvaient pas avoir de 'pannes'. Mais les mecs si. Après tant de temps, quand même plus de quinze ans. Alors après tant de temps il ne savait pas si jamais il pourrait s'y prendre, si il savait encore. 

Encore c'était vrai, qu'au début en prison on pensait aux femmes, mais après tant de temps, ça partait cette envie. Tant et tant de temps, il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt. C'était un peu comme la première fois, on à la trouille, et si ça ce passait mal et tout ça, mais la première fois t'as à peu près quinze ans, tandis qu'à trente cinq ans, c'est quand même plutôt gênant. 

A quinze ans, le femme, soit c'est sa première fois aussi, soit elle a pas énormément d'expérience non plus, et puis elle se rappelle en tout cas de sa première fois comment elle avait la trouille et tout, mais là, il avait pas quinze ans, et il le ferait pas non plus avec une fille de quinze ans. Et dire qu'avant il était le chaud lapin de l'école, et voila maintenant qu'il avait la trouille de plus savoir comment faire, comment donner du plaisir, de pas satisfaire. Gamin, il n'aurait jamais cru que ce jour arriverait..

            Il était monté pour réfléchir, à plusieurs choses. Déjà à ses cours, il avait l'habitude  de les trouver en regardant les étoiles, mais bon d'habitude, il n'avait pas besoin de monter en haut de la plus haute tour… Peut-être aussi car il venait de parler avec son filleul.

 Harry savait qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort de James et Lily, et il avait dit à Sirius tout ce qu'il en pensait, c'est-à-dire que ce n'était pas la faute de Sirius, et que au contraire, Harry l'aimait beaucoup, et puis que avec le temps, il n'avait plus besoin de déprimer. 

C'est vrai que Sirius ne pourrait jamais oublier, il avait vécu tellement de bon moment avec James et il savait qu'il en trouverai pas un autre ami comme ça. Mais comme disait Remus , la vie continue… Il le fallait bien, de toute façon James n'aurait pas été heureux de voir son ami passer sa vie dans le passé. 

Sirius entendit le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme violemment. Il se retourna. La porte qu'il avait ouverte pour arriver au toit venait de claquer, à cause du vent qui soufflait. Sirius s'approcha. Il remarqua que la porte ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir de l'extérieur. Il n'y avait pas de poignée, juste une serrure. Il fouilla dans ses poches, espérant trouver sa baguette. Il essaya les poches de son grand manteau en vain.

« Merde ! Ou est-ce que je l'ai foutue ! »

Il passa encore plusieurs minutes à fouiller et farfouiller ses poches avant de se rendre à l'évidence, il avait oublié sa baguette, et il était coincé sur le toit ! C'est malin, je fais comment maintenant ! Il se creusa la tête et examina la porte. Il n'y avait pas moyen de l'ouvrir, sans magie. Putain, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'ouvrait pas de l'extérieur !

C'est malin ! Me voila coincé sur le toit ! Fait chier !!! il comprit qu'il n'aillait pas pouvoir sortir avant un bon moment… Après avoir donner quelques coups de pieds à la porte, qui n'avait rien demandé, et s'être fait plutôt mal, c'était une porte moyenâgeuse  et très lourde. Donc, après avoir poussé tout les jurons qu'il connaissait, il décida de prendre son mal en patience.

Il retourna à sa place, assit par terre, sur sa cape, et se remit à contempler les étoiles. Autant ne penser qu'à cette putain de porte que quand se serait absolument nécessaire. En attendant il décida de regarder encore un peu les étoiles, et quand sa douleur serait passée, il se remettrait à essayer de faire ouvrir cette porte !

Il resta quelques temps à méditer puis entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait, il se retourna immédiatement espérant voir la son sauveur… Sa sauveuse aurait été plus approprié, c'était une femme qui venait de sortir. Elle était blonde avec des tresses qui se baladaient dans ses cheveux. 

Elle avait pas mal de bracelets qui étincelaient même dans la sombre lumière, elle avait au moins trois couches de voilages sur elle, sur une robe sans manche qui lui arrivait aux pieds. Par-dessus elle avait une sorte de grande veste noire et une cape bleue nuit. 

Il courut vers la porte, mais cette dernière claqua avant même qu'il n'y arrive. La femme aussi se retourna, apparemment ce n'était pas prévu au programme. Elle aussi courut vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir en tirant dessus et en jurant comme une charretière. Sirius comprit à l'instant.

« Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas votre baguette ?! »

« Vous avez bon… Normalement j'ai le temps de bloquer cette porte avec ce truc. »Elle désigna un parpaing qui traînait.

« Ça veut dire qu'on est coincé là ? »

Elle sourit niaisement et hocha la tête. 

« Z'avez compris ça tout seul ? »

Il la fusilla du regard. Ça y est il se rappelai qui c'était cette fille… Il ne l'avait pas vue souvent. Normal vu qu'elle ne descendait que très rarement, mais il en avait entendu parler, par les autres profs et par son filleul aussi, et puis il l'avait connue avant, quand il était encore écolier, elle avait été à Poudlard en même temps que lui, mais à Poufsouffle. 

Sibylle Trelawney. La tarée de Poudlard, comme elle était souvent appelée… Décidément non seulement je suis coincé sur un toit mais en plus c'est avec elle. Non pas qu'il en l'aimait pas, il ne la connaissait pas, mais rien qu'à la réputation, il n'en avait pas très envie.

« Pourquoi vous êtes montée sans baguette ? »

« Parce que je ne me sers pas de ma baguette ici normalement, cela trouble la paix de ce lieu.. Et cela me gêne atrocement pour voir l'avenir. »

Sirius se retint d'éclater de rire, décidément, peut-être que les rumeurs finalement n'étaient pas si faussent que ça.

« Mais normalement je cale cette porte avec cette pierre… Ça m'est déjà arrivé de me faire coincer ici, et c'était pas très plaisant, mais j'étais seule aussi.. »

« Comment vous vous en êtes sortie ? »

« Bien, j'ai attendu que quelqu'un ouvre. Ce qui est arrivé au bout de quelques heures. Je me suis beaucoup ennuyée. Et vous pourquoi n'avez-vous pas votre pas votre baguette ? »

« Bien. Je pense que j'ai dû la laisser dans ma robe… Et on ne se moque pas ! »

« Je n'en avais pas l'attention ! »

« C'est cela ! Je te crois ! »

« On se tutoie maintenant ? »

« Ben oui, vu qu'on risque de passer du temps ensemble. »

En fait Sirius détestait vouvoyer les gens, sauf quand vraiment il était obligé. Comme il était évident qu'il allait vouvoyer Dumbledore. Mais bon, là, quitte à rester coincé avec une folle, autant l'être avec une folle qu'il tutoierait. Il espérait quand même qu'elle n'était pas si tarée que ça. Parce que quand même… Il se voyait mal rester coincée sur un toit avec une pure tarée.

« Bon, et bien tant pis, vu qu'on est coincé, autant faire ce pour quoi je suis venue. »

Elle alla vers le milieu du toit et s'allongea sur le dos, les mains sous la tête. Sirius la regarda un moment sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait vraiment, ne sachant pas si il pouvait le lui demander.

« Et tu es venue pour quoi ? »

« Pour lire l'avenir dans les étoiles. »Répondit-elle comme si c'était évident sans se relever.

« Ahhhh…. »Décidément elle était tarée.

« Tu savait que Sirius était une étoile ? »

« Ouais. Mais j'ai jamais su la repérer… »

« C'est pourtant simple. Regarde, tu vois la grande ourse ? »

« Non. Je ne connais rien aux étoiles. Mais vu qu'on est coincés ici, t'as qu'à m'expliquer ? »

« D'accord, viens. »Dit-elle en tapotant le sol à côté d'elle.

Sirius hésita un moment, puis se coucha à côté d'elle. Il était heureux d'avoir emmené un manteau, parce qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment chaud, et puis la cape réchauffait un peu le sol. Couché sur le dos il regardait le ciel. C'est bizarre comme c'était à la fois beau et effrayant. 

Effrayant parce qu'il était coincé là. Et même si il faisait le fier, il ne l'était pas tant que ça. Il faudrait quand même qu'ils cherchent un moyen de sortir. Enfin de rentrer serait plus correct. Il n'était pas claustro, mais si jamais il restait là un peu trop longtemps, la panique s'emparerai bien vite de lui. Mais bon pour le moment autant s'occuper comme il pouvait.

« Tu vois les étoiles les plus brillantes ? »

« Ben, elles brillent quasiment toutes ! »

« Stupide ! T'en vois pas quelques une qui brillent plus que les autres ? Pile au dessus de toi ? »

« Si… Pourquoi ? »

« Relie les. Ça te donne quoi ? »

« Euh… »Il essaya mentalement de tracer des traits entre elles. Cela faisait des choses bizarre.

« Je vois une casserole, avec de la fumée. Hum. Doit y avoir un bon ragoût dedans. »Dit-il en sentant son estomac sauter de joie en pensant à ça.

« D'abord, c'est grande ourse ça, ensuite tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger ? »demanda-t-elle en le regardant à la fois étonnée amusée et désolée.

« Ben c'est important non ? »Demanda-t-il en la regardant puis il  fixa à nouveau sur les étoiles « Et puis… cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pu manger à ma faim… »

Sa voix avait baissé en prononçant ces mots. Le souvenir d'Azkaban lui était encore douloureux. Et puis celui de sa fuite et sa cachette n'était pas vraiment mieux. Cela faisait en réalité quasiment quinze ans qu'il n'avait pas eu une vraie table avec un vrai repas, pas de vrai lit bien chaud, seulement une planche de bois ou pire les rochers d'une caverne. 

Pas de femme non plus. D'ailleurs il devait reconnaître que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé couché aux côtés d'une femme. Eh non ! Sirius ! Je te signale que c'est la tarée de service ! Alors on stoppe ses hormones ! Que tu soit en manque ok, mais passe pas tes pulsions sur elle par pitié, au pire choisi Remus ! 

HEIN ????? Non ! Remus n'est pas PD et même si il l'était, je ne le suis pas na ! Ah non, même si il était en manque, il ne s'abaisserait pas a faire ça avec un mec ! Beurk, c'était dégoûtant ! Il n'avait rien  conte les homos, enfin si peut-être. En tout cas il ne voulait pas en faire partie, ah non, jamais de sa vie, ça le dégoûtait au plus au point. Il préférait mille fois la folle, voyante tout ce qu'on veut à un homme… 

Au moins elle était une femme. Il ne pouvait pas dire si elle était belle ou pas, étant donné qu'elle portait des robes plus que vagues, avec trente couches de voilages, et tout ça. Mais de visage, ça allait, si elle le dégageai plus, oui. Elle serait pas mal… Eh non ! Jamais de la vie !!

« Je suis désolée. je en voulais pas ramener ça sur le tapis. »

Il sourit faiblement

« Pas grave, tu pouvais pas savoir. Enfin tu pouvais si t'avais fait marcher ton troisième œil. Il est en panne ? »

« Non ! »S'insurgea-t-elle « C'est juste que je ne le sollicite pas toutes les minutes ! »

Il sourit et regarda les étoiles à nouveau, pour éviter de dire une connerie. Il était coincé avec elle alors fallait pas non plus qu'il s'attire les foudres de l'enfer. Autant s'en faire une copine pour le moment ! Ils restèrent couché côte à côte un moment, mais ils ne furent pas tranquille bien longtemps.

« C'est moi ou j'ai senti une goutte ? »Demanda Sirius en se touchant la tête.

Sibylle se mit sur son séant et tendit les mains.

« Je ne sens rien »

Lui aussi releva la tête. Mais ce ne fut pas une goutte qu'il se pris sur la tête… Il pleuvait maintenant sur l'école. Et pas qu'un peu. Pour les élèves à l'intérieur c'était cool, on aurait dit des cordes. Mais pour Sirius et Sibylle c'était beaucoup moins drôle. Tout les deux c'étaient levés, cherchant a trouver un abri. Mais il n'y avait rien pour s'abriter et la pluie tombait dru, les trempant jusqu'au os.

*** Fin du premier chapitre1***

_Voici mon premier chapitre de cette fic. Je sais pas si vous allez aimer cette fic, à cause du couple un peu zarb…Mais j'adore ce couple ! Tout le monde sait ça, et si vous ne le saviez pas maintenant vous le savez ! Ce couple est ma spécialité !!!_

_Terminé le dimanche 9 mars 2003_

_Corrigé le mercredi 12 mars 2003_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Voici le deuxième chapitre de 'Sur le toit'. Contrairement à ce que je pesnais, ce couple a été assez bien accepter, peut-être parce que ceux qui m'on reviewer sont des gens qu'on lu mes autres fics, qui sont donc habitués à ce genre de couple !A part quelques uns._

_Résumé : Sirius se retrouve coincé avec Sibylle sur un toit, et il pleut…_

**Chapitre 2**

            La pluie tombait de plus en plus dru sur l'école. Le vent soufflait dans les arbres, mugissant comme jamais. Sur le toit, les deux étaient trempés. Sirius s'était relevé comme un fou, en voyant les cordes tomber. Sibylle n'avait pas tardé à faire de même. Se retrouver sur un toit, c'était stressant, mais alors sous la flotte, y avait des limites aussi.

            Il attrapa sa cape, se la mis sur la tête, et fit signe à la femme de venir. Elle paru d'abord interloquée et surprise, mais sentant la pluie lui descendre dans le bas du dos, elle ne se fit plus tant prier.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »Hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit du vent et de la pluie

« Sais pas, peut-être que y a un endroit à l'abri sur ce toit ! »

            Les deux regardèrent autour d'eux. Sirius se gourait. Le toit était bel et bien plat. Seul la porte était élevée, comme un cagibi ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais nulle part on ne trouvait de coin à l'abri de la pluie. De plus la cape n'allait pas protéger bien longtemps. Sirius sentait déjà l'humidité sur ses cheveux.

            Bientôt l'eau traverserait la cape et ils n'aurait d'autre choix que de se faire mouiller jusqu'à la moelle. Mais bon pour le moment, il était à peu près à l'abri. Il sentit Sibylle avancer, et comme c'était lui qui tenait la cape, il la suivit. Elle alla vers la porte.

« Faut l'ouvrir, merde ! Je veux pas rester coincée là ! Sous la flotte en plus »

« Du calme ma belle.. C'est que de l'eau, ça ne va pas nous tuer… Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, je ne veux pas rester la non plus. »Dit Sirius d'un ton calme

            Elle commença à taper sur la porte, enfin lui donner des coups de pieds aurait été plus juste. Mais ça lui arracha seulement quelques cris de douleur

« Du calme, tu vas pas te faire du mal ! J'aurais bien l'air con, j'ai aucune notion de secouriste.. »

            Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il parlait gentiment comme ça, mais bon.. C'était peut-être parce que la perspective de rester coincé là le rendait taré ! Eh attend me dis pas que je suis en train de draguer la tarée ?!! Non ! Non ! T'es juste gentil avec elle y'a une différence ! Ouais ouais..

            Elle sourit un peu, mais il ne le vit pas, elle avait le visage tourné vers la porte et pas contre lui. Enfin vers lui. Elle continuai à s'évertuer conte la porte, sans pour autant de succès. La pluie s'était encore intensifiée, et la cape pissait l'eau elle même. Sirius sentit qu'elle ne servait plus a rien, et se retira (de la cape pas d'autre chose bande d'obsédés)

            Sibylle paru un moment inquiète de ne sentir personne à ses côtés à tenir la cape, mais bientôt elle la jeta elle aussi, n'ayant pus aucune utilité. Sirius  lui aussi inspectait la porte. Il ne tapait pas dedans, il regardait juste les gonds et ce genre de chose

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherche ? »

            Il croisa les yeux de la devineresse, et quelques pensées qu'il n'aurait pas aimé avoir ce glissèrent dans ça tête. Avec toute cette flotte, l'aura de mystère de la femme s'était évadé, elle était une femme comme les autres, enfin presque, trempée et un peu perdue.

            Pour la première fois, on voyait à peu près ses formes, la pluie moulant ses vêtement les plus amples. Et finalement Sirius se dit que cette aventure n'était pas si vaine que ça. Il aurait quand même eu quelque bons côtés.. Car contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, elle n'était pas si mal que ça…

            Même si ces vêtements pouvait laisser croire qu'elle cachait un corps dont elle n'était pas fière, mais elle n'avait pas tant à se plaindre. Enfin, c'est vrai elle n'était pas non plus filiforme, non, fallait pas pousser, mais même si elle était un peu ronde pas tant que ça.

            Mais en tout cas, elle était bien proportionnée, même si elle avait de grosses cuisses elle avait pas mal de choses qu'un mec aimerait. Eh attend non Sirius t'es en train de fantasmer sur cette femme la ! Allô, c'est Sibylle ! On revient sur terre ! Oh, la ferme conscience, je ne suis pas en train de fantasmer ok !Ouais ouais *conscience sceptique* En tout cas il fallait quand même qu'il lui répondre.

« Bien… Si cette porte aurait pas un point faible, qu'on puisse la démolir ou autre. »

En tout cas, ça ne l'empêcha pas de frapper la pauvre porte qui n'avait rien demandé

« Putain ! Elle fait chier cette porte ! »

Il l'attrapa par la taille et lui souffla

« Arrête ! »

            Elle sembla à moment surprise, mais il ne su pas parce qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, comme ça, derrière elle, ou parce qu'il lui demandait d'arrêter.. Peut-être l'un ou l'autre, peut-être pas.. En tout cas, elle ne chercha pas à se libérer.

« Très bien, alors comment fait-on ? »

« Bien.. J'en sais rien… »

            Ils ne dirent rien un moment, ne firent rien non plus, n'ayant aucune idée du moyen pour se sortir de là. Mais la pluie elle continuait, tombait toujours aussi dru. Les deux avaient l'impression d'être au fond des chiottes et qu'on leur tirait la chasse sur la tête, sauf qu'ils étaient en meilleure compagnie que ce que l'on pouvait trouver dans les toilettes en temps normal ! 

« T'es pas télépathe ? »Danda Sirius

« Non ! »Répondit-elle « Désolée, je suis devineresse pas télépathe ! »

« Wow ! Pas la peine de t'énerver !C'était une suggestion ! »

« Je ne m'énerve pas ! »

« Si, c'est ce que tu étais en train de faire ! »

«Ça va, peut-être, désolée, mais c'est d'être coincée là, qui me stresse ! »

« Tu n'aime pas être ici ? »

« Si, voyons, j'aurais pas pu rêver mieux ! C'est vrai être coincé sur un toit, sous la flotte, c'est mon rêve ! »

« Oui, bon ça va.. Zen… Au moins t'es pas toute seule.. »

Elle baissa la tête « Non, en effet… Heureusement… »

Elle semblait chercher ses mots, prise au dépourvu. « Mais il n'empêche que j'aimerais bien pouvoir être à l'intérieur…. »

« T'en fait pas j'aimerais aussi… »

« Comment on fait ? Toi qu'es prof de DCFM t'as pas de soluces toutes prêtes ? »

« Ben…heu.. A part celle d'hurler à tout poumons 'AU SECOURS !' Non aucune ! »

            Elle esquissa un sourire en entendant Sirius. Elle admirait sa manière de garder son calme, elle aussi le gardait, mais c'était normal, vu la dose d'alcool quelle avait dans le corps, elle pouvait difficilement être autre chose que calme. L'alcool avait la propriété de la rendre calme.

            C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle en prenait si souvent… Sans l'alcool qui coulait encore dans son sang, elle se serait sans aucun doute énervée sur la pluie qui la trempait sur le vent qui la faisait geler, ou sur Sirius parce qu'il était là… La pluie tombait toujours autant le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort.

            Elle avait froid et faim aussi et soif… mais d'un autre côté elle appréciait assez d'être ici sous ce temps affreux.. Elle aimait beaucoup sentir les bras de Sirius autour d'elle… Mais bon, on passera sur ce détail.. Elle cherchait quand même un moyen de se sortir de là. Même si elle appréciait la compagnie de Sirius, il y'avait quand même des limites.

« Pourquoi est-ce que les sorciers n'ont pas de portable… »Soupira Sirius

« Bien, parce que les objets moldus ne marchent pas à Poudlard.. Et que même si tu te débrouillais pour en faire venir là, ça ne marcherait pas. »

Sirius lâcha Sibylle, au grand désespoir de cette dernière, et se mit à sauter en l'air « Mais c'est ça la solution !!! »Elle se recula un peu, se demandant pourquoi il sortait ça. Il dut remarquer son attitude, car il se mit à s'expliquer.

« Et bien, c'est simple… Vu qu'on a pas de baguettes, autant en faire venir ! Il suffit de l'amener ! »

« Mais on a pas de baguette pour l'amener ! »

            Il la fixa, comme si elle était un cas atrocement grave « T'es un sorcière non ? Ben, a deux, on aura bien assez de force, à mains nue, pour arriver au pouvoir d'une baguette et d'un accio. »

            Elle réfléchit un moment, comme considérant le pour et le contre. Puis se rappelant que de toute manière, ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution, elle lui répondit qu'il fallait qu'ils essayent. Même si dans un sens, elle n'était pas très chaude pour sortir maintenant. Elle aimait bien la compagnie de Sirius, il était quand même bien sympa, et plutôt mignon. 

« Bon, alors, ben euh, faut qu'on fasse quoi ? »Demanda-t-il timidement.

Elle se mit a rire « Tu veux dire, que tu as l'idée, mais que tu ne sais pas du tout comment faire ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête, en  fixant le sol. « Eh bien c'est simple, tu te concentre très fort, en essayant de canaliser ta force dans tes mains, et tu imagine la baguette venant à toi. »

            Elle savait que ce qu'elle disait était loin d'être facile. A elle il avait fallu pas mal de temps avant de pouvoir canaliser ses pouvoir. C'était un exercice qu'il fallait absolument faire pour pouvoir progresser en divination, mais elle n'avait jamais essayé de faire de la magie sans baguette, sur des objets lointains.

            La pluie tombait toujours, et Sirius, trempé essayait de se concentrer. A ses côtés, Sibylle faisait de même. Elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de concentration, ni de concentration pour arriver au but. Elle s'entraînai déjà assez pour sa divination, et de plus, l'alcool l'aidait à arriver à cet état d'esprit secondaire. 

            Mais pour Sirius, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. Il avait bien plus de mal à se concentrer. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'exercice, et les condition météorologiques n'étaient pas pour l'aider. Il était trempé jusqu'au os, il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un seau d'eau glacée.

            Ça chemise était à tordre, et il avait le sentiment, plus que désagréable, que l'eau lui rentrait dans le corps, jusqu'à la moelle, lui glaçant le sang.  De plus, l'eau et le vent faisaient un bruit, qui semblait normal pour quiconque, mais qui, quand on essayait de se concentrer devenait intenable.

            Il essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais à chaque fois des pensées sans rapport avec ce qu'il faisait lui traversait l'esprit, comme des flèches, et foutait en l'air toute sa concentration. Alors il recommençait, et ça recommençait. Ça devenait une chaîne sans fin.

            En quelques minutes à peine, il avait recommencé une vingtaine de fois. Que croie qui veux, mais ce n'était pas un exercice si facile de se vider l'esprit, et il n'y arrivait guerre plus de quelques secondes ce qui était bien pour un début, d'après Sibylle. Elle par contre n'avait pas la moindre difficulté, et ça énervait quelque peu l'animagi.

« Pourquoi j'y arrive pas ? »

« Parce que tu n'as pas assez d'entraînement, c'est tout. »

« Ouais, ben ça me fait chier ! »

« Du calme, je te signale, que c'est quand même notre seul moyen de retour… Alors c'est ça ou on meurt là ! »

            Sirius n'aimait pas le ton de la voyante, un ton ironique et méprisant, mais il devait reconnaître que le fond était malheureusement pour lui purement véridique.. Et c'était bien ça le problème. Il se concentra, imaginant sa baguette de long en large et surtout en l'imaginant qui venait a lui.

            Il ne savait pas si dans la réalité ça marchait, mais dans son esprit concentré ça marchait. La baguette venait à lui, d'abord lentement puis plus rapidement passant pas une fenêtre pour finalement rejoindre le toit et atterrir dans la main tendue de Sibylle. Si seulement c'était vrai. Il sentit quelque chose le secouer.

« Sirius ! Réveille toi ! »

            Il ouvrit les yeux, Sibylle était devant lui, trempée jusqu'au os, les vêtements lui collant à la peau, mais avec un grand sourire et la baguette à la main. Il écarquilla les yeux, il avait réussi ?! Tout content il serra Sibylle dans ses bras comme un fou sautant à moitié ! Il allait pouvoir sortir de ce toit !!!

Il prit la baguette qu'elle lui tendait et s'approcha de la porte et triomphalement pointa la baguette sur la porte « Alohomora ! »

La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre. Lui et Sibylle se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Ils étaient contents et surtout soulagés d'être enfin au sec. Par contre ils n'avaient plus qu'à se changer et à se sécher…

« Je vais avoir l'air malin moi dans tout Poudlard !» Dit Sirius en rigolant.

« T'as qu'à venir te sécher chez moi ! »Proposa Sibylle… Quand même assez contente parce que maintenant qu'ils étaient au sec elle ne pouvait qu'être contente de ce qu'elle voyait. La chemise de Sirius étant trempée, elle était donc très moulante et surtout transparente, ce qui laissait voir ces muscles. Sirius lui réfléchissait.

« Ben… je voudrais pas déranger… »

« Mon troisième œil risque pas de travailler trempée comme je suis et en plus ça t'éviteras de te payer la honte ! »

« Ok alors… »

***Fin du 2ème chapitre***

_Eh oui je l'ai fini, désolée par contre pour le temps que j'ai mis a le finir ce chapitre, mais j'ai décidé de me mettre à jour dans mes fics !!^^ _

_Fini le samedi 26 avril 2003_

_Corrigé le mercredi 30 avril 2003_

Maintenant, en avant pur els reponses aux reviews...

Matteic : Hello..la suite est la..DDesolée pour le temps impressionant que j'aim it a ecrire cette fic, c'est-à-dire, quaisment 2 mois..Pardon…

Lady voldemort : Salut, je m'était pas ttendue a ce que tu lise mes fics, mais bon.. merci enormenet pour les compliment, surtout de la part avec qui je me suis enguelée…Moi je ne trouve pas ce couple a Vomir.. C'est pas ma faute, mais dans HP il y'a très peu de personnages feminins, donc il en faut bien une….

Bibi : Chui contente que ça t'ai fait rire, même si c'était pas du tout le but… tk vala la suite… OUI oui, j'ai eu très peur, alors je me suis depechée..

Voila je pense me rappeler que c'est tout….Si je vous ai oublié pardon….mais je ne pense pas en avoir oublié


	3. chapitre 3

Sur le toit.

Voila, voici le chapitre n° 3 De cette brave fic… En avant

Chapitre 3

Sirius suivait Sibylle dans la tour nord de Poudlard. Il n'y avait jamais mit les pieds. Même pour ces cours de divination, dans le temps ces cours se déroulaient dans la tour est, celle d'astronomie, car la prof de ce temps la adorait l'astrologie et tout ça. Mais après tout il faut bien un peu de changement.

Et Sibylle avait décidé de changer les habitudes apparemment, peut etre pour ne pas faire rappeler aux gens Mme Chiromane la prof de l'époque qui était haïe de tout les élèves. Au moins Sibylle n'était pas haie, elle était moquée ridiculisée mais pas haïe. C'était déjà mieux.

Elle marchait devant lui, trempée, et il ne pouvait qu'en remercier le ciel…Mais nous passerons se detail. Elle s'arreta devant une porte en bois assez bien polie.

« D'habitude les gens qui viennent me voir utilisent la trappe, mais bon, Je passe toujours par cette entrée. »

En effet Sirius avait entendu parler par son filleul de la classe ou on entrait par la trappe dans le plafond. Il était content de ne pas y passer, il désapprouvait assez cette idée. Il pénétra à sa suite dans la pièce, qui devait être un espèce de salon. Il était décoré d'une manière assez spéciale mais il s'en serait douté.

Déjà toutes les lumières étaient tamisés, un pentacle était dessiné sur une tenture accroché au mur, il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était le mur est nord ou autre, c'était une tour donc les murs étaient rond. Partout aussi c'était des tentures, des meubles assez bizarres et des lampes aux lumières tamisées.

Les couleurs dominantes étaient le rouge le jaune, enfin que des couleurs chaudes. Des bâtons d'encens brûlaient dans quasiment tout les coins de la pièce, donnant une odeur assez entêtante, pas aussi forte que dans sa salle de classe, mais quand même assez entêtante. 

« Tu veux des serviettes pour te sécher ? »

« Oui, je veux bien »Dit Sirius en hochant la tête, ses cheveux long répandant des tonnes d'eau sur le parquet.

« Très bien vient. »

Elle lui fit signe et il la suivit. Elle l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Tandis qu'elle fouillait dans un placard il ne put s'empêcher de détailler autour de lui. En effet, la salle de bain, était la pièce qui différait le plus du reste de la maison. C'était une salle de bain 'normale' comme dans toutes les maisons. Pas de fioriture, du carrelage blanc.

Et c'était bien ça le plus étonnant du moins, pour Sirius. Il ne s'attendait pas a trouver une pièce normale dans la maison de cette femme la.. mais après tout, on peut en apprendre a tout âge. Elle lui balança quelques serviettes qu'il attrapa au vol

« Vas te sécher avec ça ! »

« Et toi ? »

« Et bien, vois tu je compte me sécher et me changer mais je ne pense pas que ça te regarde ! »

Si Sirius avait été émotif, il aurait sans doute rougi, en effet, sa ressemblait un peu a une proposition se qu'il avait dit, mais bon, elle n'avait pas eu l'air de le prendre mal. Il parti donc dans l'autre pièce, pour se sécher tandis que son hôte se changeait dans la salle d'eau.

« Et puis je ferait sans doute venir de mes affaires pour me changer, avec l'accio »

« ok » dit elle en fermant la porte.

Même si Sibylle était physiquement occupée a se sécher, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son esprit de vagabonder.. Et de vagabonder en direction de Sirius. Elle savait que le brun était en train de se sécher ou même de se changer. Et pas mal de pensées se bousculaient, comme par exemple la vision a nouveau de sa chemise trempée moulante et transparente…

Elle secoua la tête, mais non, pourquoi est ce qu'elle pensait ça, c'était pas vraiment le moment, et puis elle connaissait assez Sirius pour savoir, que lui n'avait sans doute pas d'arrières pensées. Mais tant pis il était un mec, elle ne pouvait quand même pas se faire gouine.

C'était pas sa faute si il était si mignon, et bien fait. Non, Sibylle arrete ça delire, la.. Elle se reprit et attrapa une jupe longue et une chemise dans son placard et s'en vêtit.

Dans la pièce qui servait de chambre d'ami, qui d'après Sirius, n'avait pas eu l'air de servir beaucoup, Sirius aussi se changeait, il avait utilisé sa baguette pour amener quelques fringues. Il quitta sa chemise la balançant par terre, et formant une flaque par la même occasion et entreprit de se secher le torse. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait haïr cette pluie et pourquoi est ce qu'il n'y avait pas de formules qui permettait de se remettre propres et sec apres une heure sous la pluie ?

Il quitta aussi son futal se sécha. En effet, même si il avait eu du tissus sur la peau, sa n'avait absolument servi a rien, l'eau avait traversé, et il était aussi trempé que s'il avait été nu. Il attrapa le jean qu'il avait laissé sur la chaise , un jean propre. Il ramassa sa chemise trempée qui faisait une flque, et murmura une formule afin de ne pas se faire tuer par Sibylle. Il doutait qu'elle aurait été contente en voyant son plancher inondé par une chemise.

Il attrapa l'autre serviette et entreprit de se secher les cheveux, il commencait a avoir froid au dos a force de les sentir goutter sur lui. C'etat bien l'un des désavanatges d'avoir les cheveux long, suffit qu'ils étaient mouillés ils goutaient partout.. Avant quand il avait eu les cheveux courts, il n'avait pas se problème, il n'avait même pas besoin de se coiffer spécialement, un coup de peigne et c'etait fait.

La, il fit apparaître un peigne, et essaya de se demeler les cheveux. Il aimait ces cheveux, et depuis qu'il était sorti de prison, et qu'il avait revu Rogue, il prenait grand soin de ces cheveux afin de ne pas lui ressembler.. Ouais, bon, il aurait pu qu'a les laver maintenant ! Il leur lanca un sort de séchage. Quand il sentit ces cheveux sec contre son dos nus , il su que le sort avait marché. Il attrapa une chemise et s'en vetit

«T'était mieux sans. »

Il se retourna d'un seul coup et vit Sibylle appuyée contre la porte qui le regardait sourire aux levres. Elle avait beaucoup moins de fringues que d'habitudes. Oubliées les nombreux voiles et chales. Elle avait des fringues qu'on aurait pu qualifier de normales chez les moldus en tout cas. C'était plus simple , et c'était pas si mal pensa-t-il. Apparement,elle parlait de la chemise. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche encore plus grande que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Qu'est ce qu'elle venait de lui dire? Est ce qu'il avait bien entendu?

« Fait pas cette tête! »

« De quoi tu parlais? »

« Bien, de ta chemise, t'était mieux sans.... »

Il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer, totalement surpris, sans vraiment savoir quoi lui répondre. Il avait pourtant normalement du bagout pour tout et n'importe quoi en temps normal, même pour la fabrication des oreillers en plume de thon... il ne savait pas si elle était serieuse ou si elle était en train de blaguer.

« euh.... Pourquoi? »

Elle sourit « Pourquoi? Tu te fout de moi? Viens pas me dire que t'es pas au courant que t'es musclé comme... ça » dit-elle en pointant son torse.

« Euh.. bin, si je le sait.... mais euh....Bin... Euh... Chui quand même un évadé..... »

« Oui et? Ou est le rapport.. je te dis juste que je te preferai sans chemise.... »

« Euh, le rapport tu dis?... euh je sait pas..... »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, murmurrant quelque chose pour elle même. Decidement, ce mec la, il était desolant....

« Tu sait que je maudis tes élèves? »

« Pourquoi? Ils n'aiment pas la divination? »

« Non, parce qu'ils ont le prof de DFCm que j'ai toujours voulu. »

Sirius resta un moment a rien dire, se demandant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par 'qu'elle a toujours voulu'. Toujours est il qu'elle se rapprocha de lui. 

« J'etait une vraie nullité en DFCM quand j'etait l'école. Mais il faut dire que les prof que j'ai eu ne rendait pas vraiment la matière interessante.... Au contraire. »

Sirius fouilla dans sa mémoire, lui et elle avaient eu a peu près les même profs.. En effet, c'était pas vraiment très très interessant. Mais il y avait toujours été bon. Lui et James étaient bons partout. Ils n'écoutaient pas spécialment en cour, mais ils lisaient le soir et apprenaient bien vite. Les profs avaient été soit des vieux cons, Il avait le souvenir d'un prof sourd sur qui les serpentards avaient lancé des oeufs pourris et qui n'avait rien dit, ne l'ayant peut être même pas remarqué. Ou de cette autre, une femme qui vouait un culte aux épouvantard, ils avaient passé toute l'année dessus.

« En effet, de notre époque les cours de DfCM n'etaient pas splendide. »

« Ouais , C'est vrai.... »Dit-elle pensivement en tripotant la chemise du brun. « Pourtant, je suis sure qu'avec un prof comme toi , j'aurai eu de meileures notes a mes buses.... »

La, il n'avait plus vraiment de doutes.. Elle en disait pas ça innocemment, pas en tripotant le col de sa chemise, non....

« Ca a été si catastrophique? » 

« J'ai eu D en DFCM... Mais le reste a été bon, alors je suis passée.. »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour être bon en DFCM... » repondit-il en souriant en approchant son visage du sien.

Elle ne lui repondit pas tout de suite, mais lui enleva sa chmise, qui n'etait pas boutonnée...

« Eh! Mais je vais avoir froid! »s'exclama t-il en feigant d'etre etonné.

« Justement , un cour de DFCM ça peut réchauffer...... »

***Fin du troisième chapitre***

_Eh oui, enfin fini.. Chui desolée d'avance pour les fautes, mais ma correctrice est partie en vacance, et je n'ai plus Word donc plus de correcteur automatique.. Donc desolée d'avance, mais j'avait trop envie de le poster maintenant. Parce que en fait, j'ai envie de finir pas mal de mes fics, parce que j'en ai d'autres a faire..._

_desolée aussipour le temps que j'ai mis, desolée de vous faire attendre (y'en a qui attendaient????) _

_Fini d'ecrire le Lundi 14 Juillet_

_Bon et bein maintenant en avant pour les reponses aux reviews.. Si je me rappelle bein, je n'en ai pas eu tant que ça, mais quand même en avant..._

**Bibi**: hello dl pour le tps que j'ai mis, c'est pire que avec Sphere... alala, ta post ta review le 3 mai il y'aplus de deuxmois.. pardon, surtout que ce chapitre a pas été tres tes long ni dur a ecrire. J'espere faire les prochains plus vite, mais je part bientôt en vacance alors.....Tk chui contente que tu aimes, j'espere que tu me lira encore, et que tu me dira ce que tu en pense. 

**Mika.Chan**: Chui vraiment contente que t'aime aussi. Dsl pour le tps...

**Matteic:** Comment ça, ça va deraper????? Moi je trouve po *air angelique*

**Pattencarré**: Ton psuedo est delirant... lol.. Tk chui tres flattée de tes compliments.. Pour Siri gay, en effet, c tres repandu le Remus/Sirius doit être le couple gay le plus populaire, jsute apres Draco/Harry.. Avec moi Siri est pas gay, mais bon, pas grand monde ne comprend pourquoi je le met ac Sibylle....^^

4Reviews? Ouais, bon C'est pas beaucoup... Tant pis, mais si j'en ai plus, je vous jure d'aller plus vite...

Et au faite si vous ecrivez des fics, mon site les aime aussi ( ) *message subliminal * 


End file.
